


Be At Peace Tonight

by TheAngelofFate



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Conduit Reggie, Gen, I can not stress this enough, No Incest, Reggie Rowe Lives, reggie is the best brother, reggie rowe deserved better, sad and heart broken Delsin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: Delsin could blame all his misfortune's on Hank, he could blame them on Augustine and the DUPs. Hell there was a part of him that wanted to blame it all on the humans that treated Conduits like disgusting monsters. Yes, Delsin could blame everything on other people. His powers, Hank, the Akomish, Augustine, Reggie's death.But in the end, it all comes back to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a random act of randomness, I suddenly had the idea of writing for the game Infamous: Second Son, because yes I recently started playing and yes it's 2017 and I know I'm on the bandwagon a few years late. but meh it's still a good frickin game. And I am currently filled with Reggie feels, because dammit he deserved better.
> 
> This is a little AUish, but takes place after the end of the game. Where Delsin properly grieves for the loss of his big brother.

How had everything gone so wrong?

He had followed Hank to Augustine, let him lead the way as the two of them fought the DUP goons, everything was going so well, everything was fine, and then it wasn't. The minute that concrete bounded his hands together and prevented him from using his powers, the minute Hank smoke dashed away seconds later, Delsin —for the first time ever— felt the sting of betrayal. It cut him deep because _goddammit_ he **_trusted_** Hank. And this is how he repaid him? By bailing and leaving him with Concrete Queen? The sheer delight on Augustine's face was enough to piss him off because he _hadn'_ t come this far to be caught by her, to simply be taken away Curdun Cay without a fight, he still needed to save his tribe back home, he still needed to fix the mess he started.

But then low and behold, his brother came to his rescue, yet again. Time after time Reggie was here. And as Deleon fell to the ground as a rocket grenade hit the floor, as he yelled at his brother.

 _"You could have hit me!"_ He found that there really was no heat in his words because he was just happy that Reggie would always be there for him to count on.

Until he couldn't.

It all happened too fast, it left him slightly disoriented.

They were dangling over the edge of the of Puget Sound, the concrete around Reggie was spreading up his body and Delsin was trying desperately to get back on the ledge. Because if he could pull himself up then he would be able to pull Reggie back up with him. But the concrete was making Reggie heavier and his grip was slipping. Then Reggie was speaking,

 _"Delsin..._ Delsin _, look at me..."_ Painful acceptance was written all over his face. _"You gotta let me go."_

His heart ceased, it skipped a beat at the suggestion, because no **_fucking way_** , he wasn't going to do that! He already lost so much as it were, he wasnt going to lose Reggie too. _"No, I can do this!"_ But in his heart, Delsin _knew_ he couldn't, Reggie had been too heavy for him to lift, powers or no there was just no possible way for him to save himself and Reggie, but **_still_** he looked into the eyes of his big brother, and continued to beg and plead that he _could_ save them both. Reggie, forever the comforting person that he was, simply smiled and seconds later plummeted to the waters below.

Delsin _screamed_.

Agony

Despair

Regret

_"I love you, bro."  
_

Those were the last words he'd ever hear from his brother.

It was utterly raw and full of such heartbreak it would have made the man with the coldest heart ache for and feel sympathy. Because this young punk twenty-four year old had just watched his entire world fall away from him. And as he looked at Augustine, the emotionless expressions she wore. For she had no heart and felt nothing for his loss of the most important person in his life.

His body shaking, Delsin screamed once again, but this time it was different.

Rage

Vexation

**_Hostility_ **

This time it was beast-like, a furious roar that tore his throat and it hurting. It was like a feral beast had been unleashed and now he was on a full scale attack. A beast that wanted blood and death for the woman who caused him such immense hurt. And Delsin foughther with everything he had. He fought her until his limbs were _aching_ , until his powers ran bone dry, until the damn concrete structure Augustine built crumbled into the icy waters, because he wasn't going to stop until Reggie was avenged.

_"I love you, bro."_

The rage still boiled in his veins, even after he made it back to shore. But his heart still ached for what he lost. He wanted Hank Daughtry **_dead_** because this was all his _fucking_ fault! He searched for him and when he did find the very man that gave him his Smoke Powers, the very man that started it all. He remember Fetch and how the death of her own brother caused her to become a killer, murderous without any remorse for her actions until the day she met Delsin, how her need for revenge almost consumed her.

And _dammit_ that isn't something that Reggie would've wanted him to become.

_"Is this how you want to leave your mark in the world, huh?"_

So he let Hank go.

One would think that by being the bigger person, being better then a killer would have helped soothed his shattered heart, calmed down the storm whirling inside him, knowing that he actually listened to his brother for a change... knowing that his brother would be proud of the decision that he made it was make everything okay, but it didn't. Instead it made him worse because if he had just listened to Reggie when he told him that trusting Hank was a bad idea. Then this wouldn't have happened. Because he would've found a different way to save Eugene and Fetch all on his own without Hanks help. A _safer_ way that didn't involve Reggie coming with him.

But he didn't.

And now his brother was...

His body started to shake again as he stood looking out into Puget Sound waters. His vision blurred and his breathe hitched in his throat.

" _Reggie..._ "

Even saying his name **_hurt_**.

Because now that things had saddled down, now that he was finally thinking things over, he realized that this was no ones fault but his own. The person to blame for what happened wasn't Hank or Augustine, but simply Delsin.

"R-Reg—" His sadness cascaded down his cheeks as he ran hands through his hair, discarding his signature red beanie.

Then his mind started trick him, his heart was at that stage of frantic hope, in that stage of desperate denial, that maybe just _maybe_ if he could get to where Reggie plummeted, then he could be saved. After all, his brother was encased in concrete, he wasn't going to drown. All he needed was a chance.

Just one chance, just a second.

Without any hesitation, Delsin jumped into the water.

Now there was another reason Delsin and water never went together. For he never was the best swimmer, in fact, he sucked at it.

Nearly drowning in the river Salmon Bay would put the fear of water in anyone. He was about 8 years old where he was playing by the docks —the same docks that his parents told him _multiple_ times to stay away from during high tide— and Delsin with his rebellious streak high as any kids would be disobeyed only for him to slip and fall. Reggie jumping in after him seconds later —only for the idiot to get caught up in the waves himself— both of them nearly died, hell Delsin even _blacked out_ for a few minutes only to wake up with a jerk, shaking and coughing next to a very confused, very concerned Reggie. Understandingly enough, no one blamed him or Reggie for avoiding deep waters after that.

But not this time, _this_ time he needed to be in the water, so he could look for Reggie, because now it was his turn to save him for the icy depths.

But the water seemed to be against him, just like everything else was, too because suddenly there was a current and Delsin barely had time to take a breathe before he was under water. He kicked to the surface, taking one quick breathe before diving back under willingly and looked for any sign of Reggie. Delsin dove deeper and deeper, his desperation slowly turned to helpless panic, because it was getting harder and harder to see and very slab of concrete looked the same.

Breaking the surface once more, a wave suddenly caught him off guard, causing him to swallow some of the water before dragging him back into it's cave. Coughing, gagging, utterly spent from putting his body through so much exertion, still though, Delsin continued his search.

Reggie

_Reggie_

Brother...

_"I love you, bro."_

He had to find Reggie. Even if it cost him his own life in the process, he had to try and save his brother, it was better then leaving him down here to die. As he choked and fought against the current Delsin felt something grab hold of him by the shoulders, lifting him out of the water with a jerk.

" _No!_ " He shouted, crying brokenly, "Reggie!" Desperately trying to get out of the grip that had him as he helplessly looked at the water below him as one of Eugene's Angel form flew him away and dropped him on the ground with a _thump_!

Immediately, he tried jumping back in, because he was on a mission, and he wasn't going to fucking stop until Reggie was home with him, but something wrapped around him, tightly holding him back. "Yo, D! What the _hell_ are you doing!?" Fetch's voice yelled in his ear. But he payed no attention to her as he fought her off.

"Let me _go_!" He snapped, angry and hurt. Why didn't they _understand_!? He had to fix his mistake. "I have to save him!"

"D-Delsin, what's going on?"

That was Eugene

But he didn't pay Eugene a second glance, his mind was in overdrive, determined to get to Reggie. "My brother! I have to... save him!" He was panting down, his voice hoarse and raw as he fought and pushed at Fetch's arms, trying to loosen her grip enough enough for him to escape. _Reggie... Reggie... please._ Soon though, his sudden burst of energy, his adrenaline wore off and Delsin collapsed to the ground. "Reggie— _Reggie_ , my brother... let me go... this is all my fault."

He distantly felt Fetch wrap her arms around him, this time in a full blown embrace.

"It's okay, Smokes." She said, her voice comforting and her arms seemed to truly and protect him like Reggie's use to. Because if anybody in the entire world knew what he was going through, it was her. "You're gonna be okay."

The metaphorical wall Delsin built around his emotions, to keep him from breaking in front of his friends, broke soon after that, it shattering fully and completely. He _screamed_ , cried, sobbed out everything. Every heart ache, every regret, every raging impulse. Delsin finally grieved for what he lost. His tears mixing with the water slipping down his face.

Because no, it wasn't okay. _He_ wasn't okay, and probably would never be again.

For now, even though he knew he wasn't alone, even though he knew that had the support of his friends and his fellow Conduits would also be behind him in the best of their ability.

Delsin Rowe felt empty on the inside out, and he _knew_ that he would always carry that feeling. For there was no replacing his big brother, the man who despite _everything_ Delsin had done over the years, despite all the vandalism and arrests had **_always_** been there, to give him advice or comfort him, but now wasn't because of him.

_"I love you, bro."_

_I love you too, Reggie._

_I'm so sorry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say with full and utter confidence that Reggie Rowe deserved better. Like he was the best big brother in any video game I have ever played next to Sam from Uncharted 4. He was always there for Delsin, even more so after he activated his absorbing powers, always saying he was never going to just abandon him or hate him just because he was a Conduit, he never saw Delsin any differently then just his punk, pain in the ass baby brother.
> 
> And dammit, he didn't deserve to die.
> 
> Please, leave a review if that's not too much trouble, just to give me confirmation that I didn't simply waste my time writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I have tons of Reggie feels and believed he deserved better. I thought about it and decided to say "What the heck!?" and now I'm writing a fanfic about Reggie. Also I apologize in advance if my knowledge about the Infamous series is wrong or flawed, for I have not played Infamous 1 or 2, so my info on the franchise is limited.

The last thing he saw before the concrete covered his face was Delsin's expression, how heartbroken it look. How tortured as tears ran down his cheeks and he wished that he didn't have to let go, because _dammit_ there was apart of him that knew he still needed to be there for his baby brother, but as much as that look tore at his heart, Reggie wasn't going to take Delsin down with him. That was his job as his older brother, wasn't it? To put Delsin first above everything and everyone else, including himself?

So he let go and fell into Puget Sound, accepting his fate as Delsin's screams still echoing in his ears.

Reggie knew that he wasn't going to drown just yet, Augustine's concrete had encased his entire body. But even so, he was still stuck down at the bottom of the lake, and Reggie could feel the water pressure compressing against every side of his cement tomb. And _god_ it was agony, the pressure pushed against his skull, it was as if someone was squeezing his head and it was going to burst like a balloon. He tried his best to curl into himself as best as he could to try and lesson the intense pain but considering that his limbs were pinned to against him. That his left arm stuck in an awkward position, stuck above his head, enabling him to move. Reggie was completely trapped, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

And that realization terrified him.

The thing was, Reggie knew what fear was. Many people would argue the fact that he was merely a police sheriff of a small town in Salmon Bay and therefore he didn't truly know the horrors and trials of the world, if he did then he would know just how bad Conduits had it. But _being_ a cop was exactly _**why**_ he knew what fear was like. It means he's seen he's own types of horrors, ones that still kept him up at night.

But this, this feeling— this sensation was a whole new different and horrible experience. Because while he avoided the water as much as Delsin did. He wasn't afraid of it like his brother was— at least not until in this moment he wasn't. Not only did he felt like he was being crushed by the force of the water but knowing that this wasn't going to be quick or easy passing —that he was going to be alive down here for a while— caused Reggie to cry out in terror.

But he made this choice and despite his fear Reggie regretted none of it because at least his brother was alive. And that was good enough for Reggie to take a deep breathe, close his eyes and wait his death, no matter how long it took.

All the while thinking of his baby brother.

•

•

•

For the next couple days— or maybe it was hours? Hell, it could have been mere minutes, he honestly had no idea anymore. All that he knew was that his throat felt dry, his stomach churned, and he had black outs more frequently. And Reggie was no doctor but he guessed that wasn't a good sign.

But for however long it's been, Reggie had nothing but himself for company, the water pressure was a painful hindrance and the quiet soon to prove to have a negative effect on him for he started hearing voices. He started losing his sense of reality, it grew to be _**unbearable**_ when he started seeing his tribe back home, Delsin and Betty gave him such warm smiles Reggie tried to reach out and embrace them —because _god_ he missed them— only for the vision to dissipate like Delsin's smoke powers and he was right back where he was, under the Puget Waters.

His mind probably just wanted to give him some comfort, easy his agony, only problem was that it only made it worse. Giving him what he couldn't have was a horrible torment. Because if there was even the _slightest_ chance he could survive this Reggie would take it, but he knew that that wasn't a possibility, for no one knew he was down here and even if they did, by the time they'd found him, he'd be long gone.

So Reggie submitted, even so, the hallucination made it harder to do so _. Delsin..._ He remembered, fondly. _Delsin_ , _I did this for Delsin._

Which was why he regretted nothing.

So as another wave of churning fell upon him, as he felt the telltales signs of a dizziness creeping up into his eyelids, Reggie passed out once again, faintly feeling the sensation of his concrete tomb being jostled.

* * *

When Reggie came too once more, the first thing he realized was that for the first time in what felt like forever, he was actually able to take a deep and complete breathe, he gasped loudly, greedily gulping down oxygen as much as his lungs could bare, relishing and so overjoyed that he almost got misty eyed. The second thing he realized was that his limbs were no longer in their awkward position like they had been. The closed space that kept him pinned was gone.

He was free.

Slowly, cautiously, Reggie opened his eyes and saw nothing but complete darkness, it was as if he were back inside the concrete only this time he actually had room to move, to breathe fully without having to worry about wasting air. Once the initial shock of surviving his plummet to supposed death wore off. Immediately, his police instincts kicked in and he began surveying where he was.

And it was nothing more then a room. But other then the window that had its curtains drawn as some light shine through, the room was in complete darkness. A million questions ran through his mind. How had he gotten out of Puget Sound? Who had gotten him out? How the hell did they even know he was down there in the first place? Could it have been Delsin, perhaps? _No..._ Reggie debunked, even if Delsin had wanted to save him — of that Reggie had no doubt— his baby brother couldn't swim. But... maybe Delsin told someone? Maybe he bribed a DUP officer to locate him?

Thinking more on this, Reggie moved to stand but he gasped as his body was over come with pain, his joints screamed in protests from moving, overwhelming sore. Inhaling a deep breathe, Reggie ignored the agony in his body, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up. Taking a step forward, only to fall to the floor a second later.

"Finally awake, are ya?" A male voice spoke out, startling Reggie. He jerked his head towards the voice and there, sitting on the desk was a silhouette of someone he couldn't make out, but the voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember where.

"Relax, Rowe. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

"W-Who the hell are you?" Reggie rasped hoarsely, shakily getting to his feet again.

 _God_ , was that really his voice?

"Who I am right now, doesn't matter." The voice said and Reggie watched him cross his legs and fold his arms in the dimly light room. "What _does_ matter is you should be grateful that I was able to find you among all that concrete in Purget Sound."

Pressing his lips together, Reggie narrowed his eyes. "How long was I—?"

"Down there?" The voice interrupted, calmly. "Almost two weeks. Honestly I'm amazed you were still breathing when I found you. You've been topside for about three days, recovering from a hypothermia, fevers, dehydration, starvation. Plus you had concrete in your lungs so I had to fish that out of you."

"Jesus..." Reggie mumbled, how had he lived through all of that? A thought occurred to him. "Well... I don't mean to sound ungrateful that you saved me but exactly _why_ did you?"

The man laughed, "I guess you could call it, my repentance. Trying to make something out of my worthless life, you could say. _That_ and I owed someone a debt."

Okay, that just gave Reggie more questions then answers. "I'm afraid you've already lost me."

The man scoffed then there was a pause and out of no where liquid splashed him in the face, he stumbled back, shocked. "What the hell!?" He cursed as he wiped his face and glared at the man, who merely laughed.

"Are ya awake now? Cause I'm only going to explained this once so listen up." The tone of the man's voice turned gruff and drained. "My life with these powers have made existing in this world a living hell but because I'm such a coward I never had the courage to off myself."

"You're a Water Conduit?"

"Oh you noticed?" Sarcasm, this guy was throwing sarcasm at him now? "Now I am by no means a saint, I've done some various _no-no's_ growing up, vandalism, stealing— Who knows? Maybe I should have been locked up in Curdun Day, maybe that's what I deserved. But when my powers came, I wanted to do more, be _better_ then what— or who I had been before. But of course— my luck was never that easy."

"My hometown... they turned on me even when I tried to explain that I was actually trying to use my powers to do some good for a change. The DUPs hauled me in after that and I spent the next 16 years in Curdun Cay, they sent a 12 year old to a place worse then Juvenile Hall. All because I saved that kid and his brother from drowning."

Reggie's eyes widened, that sentence immediately resonated with him. "Wait what?" He knew he was probably jumping to conclusions, because what were the odds? But then Reggie remembered something back from that day, back when Delsin and himself had almost drowned in the Salmon Bay waters. Amongst all the chaos of his parents being overprotective to the point of suffocation, to Reggie trying his hardest to comfort his brother who was having nightmares from their ordeal and was even refusing to _bathe_.

Among all those memories, he recalled one of Delsin's _friends_ , when of his older friends that was partly responsible for Delsin for turning to vandalism after their parents died. Conner was his name. And Reggie remembered being _slightly_ jealous of the kid who his eight year old brother idolized for being "so badass" as he said. Older then Delsin obviously, but younger then himself by a full two years. Reggie also remembered that after their brief rush with possible death, Conner suddenly vanished. And when asked where he was, the town simply said he left.

But then...

Had that been a lie?

Was it even possible?

Narrowing his eyes, his heart beating rapidly. Reggie looked at the silhouette. "Conner?" Hesitation in his voice.

A laugh rang out. Then a noise of someone clapping their hands caused Reggie to jump and suddenly the room was filled with light, Reggie yelped in pain. "I was wondering when you were going to figure that out."

Rubbing at his eyes, Reggie looked forward and saw a very unkempt, very skinny, very _exhausted_ looking Conner from his Akomish tribe. To say he was shocked, would have been an understatement. "Conner..."

Conner gave him a small, wary smile. "It's been a long time, Reg. How's it going?"

Reggie scoffed, "Well from what you said I've been trapped in concrete for weeks so, not good, I guess."

"Which is why I said you're lucky that I was able to find you."

"Yeah, how did you find me anyway? Hell, how did you even get out of Curdun Cay?"

Conner laughed and leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in, gesturing for him to take a seat on the second chair that was by the corner of the desk. "Actually you can thank your rescue to that brother of yours."

Reggie blinked. "Delsin?"

Conner nodded, "Yeah, Delsin stormed Augustine's tower and went _ham_ on her ass. He took her concrete power, freed all the prisoners in Curdun Cay —including myself— and basically became the new leader for peace between humans and Conduits."

"Delsin did all that?" Pride warmed Reggie's heart as he listened to Conner talk about Delsin's triumph and accomplishments. "Well done, little brother."

"Yup, he's pretty famous here in Seattle."

Another thought occurred to him. "How did you know where I was?" The only people who knew what happened to him were Delsin and Augustine.

"Well when your brother and his two friends broke us out, I spent some time one my own for a while during which I got up the courage to go back home." Conner paused as his gaze shifted to his hands. "I'll be honest with you, Reggie. I was extremely _bitter_ towards our tribe."

The look on Conner's face was truthful, there was bitterness among his eyes, but also calmness. "That whole ' _We're Akomish. We protect our own'_ obviously didn't apply to me, at least not back then. I was even more so cause while they sent me away they didn't with your brother. Our tribe took concrete in their _**bodies**_ , some of them died and they still _didn't_ sell him out. But then I got there and I was **welcomed** back by the people who shunned me. I was shocked, then l learned about Delsin and what exactly went down in Seattle." Conner paused to each inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "And then." He started scrolling through his phone and then handed it to Reggie. "I saw this on the billboard at the near the fish cannery." Taking the phone, Reggie looked at the photo on the screen.

It was the billboard that Delsin had vandalized, but it was different. It looked like it had been cleaned, Delsin's handy work via spray pain were there clear as day as Reggie saw a well made picture of the two of them. Behind him in both pictures, it looked like he had Eagle wings. He didn't know if that was something Delsin had planned or not. But between the two images, was a sentence.

_In loving memory of_

_Reggie              Rowe_

_Aw, Delsin._ Reggie thought, with such fond sadness that his vision blurred. Because everything he did, Reggie did for Delsin.

"From what I heard, he was very heartbroken about losing you." The Conduit muttered, sympathetically. "After I saw the billboard, I asked around about what happened to you. And when I was told that you died by the hands of Augustine I knew you were still alive." Conner explained as he gently took back the phone. "I know her concrete power and it can't kill you unless she wills it too. If no death has occurred then it can trap you for days on end, still keeping you alive. So because of what Delsin did for me, I decided that the only way I could repay him was attempting to try to find his big brother." Connor place his phone on the desk and stretched. "And now that I have, I can be at peace with my one good deed."

Confused, Reggie tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been through hell and back, for the past 16 years. I'm sure you can image how tired I am. Emotionally, physically. I just fucking tired, man." Conner leaned back in the chair, almost slumped as if he were about to fall asleep. It was then that Reggie noticed the small bottle next to the lap.

"Jesus Christ, Conner." He was up on his feet, looking at the man, as realization dawned on him. "Tell me you didn't."

Conner sighed gently, "Like I said, I never had the guts to off myself." He yawned then and rubbed his eyes. "That is until today."

Reggie's first instinct was to call the hospital, because he wasn't just going to stand by and watch someone from his tribe commit _suicide_ , while there was still something he could do about it, he never was there for Conner before —not liking the way he made Delsin act back when they were all kids— but this time he could be.

Conner actually groaned, must have saw the look of denial on Reggie's face. "C'mon, Reg. Don't go all super-cop on me now. I've been through too much to go on. My body, my heart can't take it anymore, I've lost the will to fight."

Reggie shook his head. "That doesn't mean that you have to—"

Conner's eyes narrowed on him, glaring annoyingly. "I'm _tired_! Okay? Emotionally, physically, I just want to _sleep_. I want to be free from the pain I've endured over the last 16 years." The water Conduit closed his eyes and let out a shaky breathe. "Please, just let me die in peace."

Reggie opened his mouth to argue but found that he was at a loss for words, they were damn stubborn, the Akomish. But still, Reggie felt guilty, guilty that he never took the time to be there for Conner, that he simply saw him as a bad influence on his little brother and not a kid who wanted to start over.

Conner started laughing. "The guilt in your face, Reg. It's hilarious." Licking his lips, the Conduit reach over and opened one of the draws on the desk. "Before I go, I want you to do me a favor— how's that sound?"

Reggie nodded, agreeing. It was the least he could do. "Of course."

"See the thing is. Apparently I'm the only Water Conduit of my kind. And me being who I am —just a punk kid who's parents ditched him at the orphanage— I didn't do a good job at being the full Conduit I could have been if I grew up like you. Mr. Super Cop— _goodie two shoes_." Finally, Conner retracted his hand and looked him in the eyes. "If you refuse... I understand, but if your willing I'd like you to take my powers."

Shocked and a little confused, Reggie rubbed the back of his neck. "How exactly would I do that?"

"Well back in the day they had this device— or more like this mechanism that could transfer powers. Now the DUPs modified it and made it smaller, portable and easy to use. How else do you think all of Augustine's men got her concrete powers? Now most of them were Forced Conduits, who already had tested positive for the Conduit gene and Augustine was simply a template, other half were humans— some of which didn't make it." Conner turned his hand over and revealed a small device, no bigger then a simple cell phone. "Now you don't have to do this, cause I truly do _not_ know if you'll survive this. But I'd mighty thankful to you."

Reggie gazed at the transfer device. Knowing that if he agreed then he wouldn't be able to go back, that he would most likely be treat badly just like every other Conduit, just like Delsin was. Because being different in this world was painful, and that made him almost refuse. But then he looked at Conner —the pills were kicking in fast— the exhaustion, the self-hatred, the _pain_ all clear as day on his face, he didn't deserve such a horrible life, no one did. Had this been Delsin's life, and was asking him to take his powers, to try and better the world, immediately he would have accepted, no matter how he felt about Conduits.

Reggie refused to let this be Conner's legacy.

To honor a fellow Akomish... To honor _Conner_ as a person and not as the monster that everyone saw him as, the very man who saved his life, Reggie would take this burden with grace. Slowly, Reggie extended his hand and clasped it around Conner's, around the device. Seconds later, an electric current swarmed, an intense amount of energy engulfed his body and Reggie stumbled back, falling to the floor, feeling dizzy.

Above him, he faintly heard Conner let out a soft gasp. Looking up, Conner had a smile on his face as he laid in the chair, boneless and limp. The Power transfer device falling to the floor with a _thump_! It was as if the pills were kicked into overdrive, it was as if Conner's powers were the one thing that was preventing him from finding peace. "Use... my powers, Reg." Conner whispered, his breathing was shallow. "Be a better Conduit then I was. Be a better _person_ then I was."

Swallowing, the lump in his throat. Reggie nodded. "Of course." He promised, he vowed.

"Thank you."

Closing his eyes, Conner let out a soft sigh. And he remained that way, lifeless and finally at peace.

Standing up, Reggie made his way over to Conner, picking his hands up, he folded them out of respect of the man that saved his life twice. He had no idea that he could feel equal parts sad and grateful at the same time. " _Hoyt_ , Conner. I'll honor you, I promise." _  
_

Using Conner's phone, he dialed 911 to inform them of Conner's body. He informed them to treat the man's body with care and respect because "He saved my life, he's a good person." and "Call the Longhouse in Salmon Bay when you've given him a proper burial, because that's where I'll be.". Leaving the GPS on, Reggie reluctantly left the room, the goal of reuniting with his brother.

_I'm coming, Delsin._

_I'm coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was going to keep this story as is, but then I realized that I am not the type of author to keep characters dead even if they are that way in canon. So yes, I brought Reggie back AND I made him a Conduit! Though, I decided to go a different route by making him a Forced One, basically he's one of the DUPs, instead of him being one from the very beginning. 
> 
> Also apologies for the added OC, I hardly ever do stuff like that but I needed a way for Reggie to actually get the Water Conduit powers and I thought it would add some extra feels if Connor was apart of the Akomish long ago but was shunned and then taken away by the DUPs, in my own that tied in the fact why the tribe was so protective of Delsin years later, because they didn't want to make that mistake again by turning on one of their own. 
> 
> Anywoo, for the few that have read this, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment, they are always appreciated and I will see you all soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delsin continues to live with the events that happened in Seattle. He deafeated Augustine, saved his tribe, showed everyone that Humans and Conduits could live in peace. But still just because he's a hero doesn't mean he's okay. In fact, he's far from it. The only thing he regrets doing... the only thing he wishes he could change, is the fate the befell his brother, naturally his life was never that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting into some serious Delsin feels here everyone, like for real. Major Hurt!Delsin ahead, the boy feels really bad about watching Reggie "die". Plus he's having nightmares which given what he's seen makes perfect sense that he hasn't gotten a proper night sleep since before the events that happened with Concrete Queen.

Delsin had been awake in his room for 5 long hours before Betty softly knocked on his door.

Ever since the events that happened in Seattle, one would think that he would be right in the middle of things. Trying to bring peace between humans and Conduits, but after Delsin got home, he wanted nothing more then to just crawl into his bed and never get it if it again. Because truthfully, he was tired, he was exhausted, physically and emotionally drained. Physically, because while he won his fight against Augustine and while he had a healing factor that didn't he wasn't still feeling the after affects, no that fight left him sore for some reason that the weight on his body was something his powers couldn't fix. Emotionally, well... that was one of the reasons why he had been awake for so long. For the nightmares refused to let him get a goodnight sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the same thing—

His brother smiling at him, and then falling into the waters below. He'd cry, sobbing brokenly, reaching his hand out, grasping nothing but darkness and when he would wake, a silent scream died on his lips and his hand out be out stretched in the air, his cheeks wet with tears. And then he would just lay there, too exhausted to move and to scared to go back to sleep for fear the nightmares about his brother would return.

This had definitely been one of those nights, which is why he was already up by the time Betty came to get him for breakfast. "Delsin, dear. I made you and your friends breakfast."

Swinging his legs over his bed, Delsin stretched, in an attempt to pretend that he got a full nights sleep for once as Betty opened the door.

He looked at her, a small smile on his lips. Having Betty, along with Fetch and Eugene around made the pain he felt more bearable, somewhat. "Thanks Betty." Standing up, he pecked her on the temple before heading down stairs. There he saw Fetch gorging herself in a mountain of pancakes and a few others American style dishes as well as a few Akomish here and there. "Babe, take a breathe." He chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. "You act like you haven't eaten in decades."

Fetch looked up and glared at him, "'Cew yu, 'Okes."

Delsin snickered, "Okaaaay, I literally got _none_ of that." Fetch swiped her mouth and swallowed the pancakes with the aid of some milk.

"I said  _'Screw you, Smokes.'_ I haven't eaten this much or any remotely this fancy in a _long_ time." Fetch said her voice holding sarcasm and a touch of regret to it.

Delsin nodded, sympathetically. Everything maybe alright now but it had only been a couple weeks ago when things hadn't been. Where Fetch and Eugene were still in Curdun Cay. "I know, Hon." as he crossed the table and gave her a peck on the cheek. Which she returned as well.

"Good. Now if ya 'cuse me I am going to eat until I pass out."

Sitting down on the chair, he gestured for her to continue. "By all means. Continuing eating, my queen." He then looked to Eugene and saw the the kid was simply picking at his breakfast, his eyes glued to his laptop that was laying on the table surround by the untouched food Fetch hadn't eaten yet. Delsin sighed, he had to get this kid out of his computers. Leaning forward, he tapped the Teen on the shoulder. "Can _He Who Dwells_ join the real world for a second to actually eat something before Sniper-ette over here eats it all?"

Eugene, who had his headphones on, was startled by him and accidentally glitched out for a second. "S-Sorry! Um, sorry... what were you saying?" Delsin shook his head, extending his arm he reached a crossed the table and snatched the kid's laptop away.

Eugene immediately tried to grab it back. "Hey, Delsin!"

Delsin held the laptop out of Eugene's reach. "Ah, Ah, Ah! No more gaming for you until you've actually eaten a full meal! None of that baby bird pecking business, man." Eugene glared at Delsin, huffing annoyingly, his hands pixelated for a second, but soon he adjusted himself in his chair and did what he was told. "You'll upset Betty if you don't eat her food."

A fond laugh sounded out, turning he saw Betty in the kitchen watching them all with a smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" He asked, curiously.

"Nothing." She stated with a chuckle, taking a glass out of the cabinet and place it in front of him as she poured him a glass of orange juice. "I just was reminded when you first got a cell phone; you’d been thirteen years old and such a rebellious boy even at that age, you refused to put that thing down and Reggie to take it away from you."

And just like that, his mood changed. But he still smiled, despite how sad he was feeling. Lately it seemed that the most happiest memories he recalled about his brother made him feel that much worse. "Did he?" He tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat but failed "I must have made things pretty hard for him with all ththe trouble I got into." His gaze shifted to his hands, watching them as they clinched into fists and then went slack. "I was such a pain in the ass, how did he not hate me?"

A hand fell on his shoulder, "Delsin, sweetie." Wrinkled fingers gently stroking his cheek. "When your parents came home with you on the day you were born and they placed you in Reggie's arms, he refused to put you down or give you back for _hours_. He took care of you the moment you needed something, like he knew exactly what you wanted immediately." Bitting his lip, Delsin closed his eyes, his heart physically hurting in his chest at Betty's words. Because yeah, he could see his brother doing something like that. "You're brother loved you very much."

He nodded, because that was true, always had been. "I know, but that's... kinda what got him killed." Delsin felt Betty's arm wrap around his chest, while she laid the side of her face on the top of his head and stroked his hair. Right, lately he hadn't been wearing his signature beanie. Lately he hasn't been doing anything that was reminiscent of the old Delsin. Hell, he hasn't touched his sketch pad since Fetch and Eugene came back with him to Salmon Bay from their weekly patrol in Seattle. Closing his eyes, he leaned into her embrace, but Delsin didn't have it in him to return it.

"You know, D." Fetch's voice was filled with an undertone of empathy and sadness. "Back before I got my powers, Brent use to say that the pain of losin' someone gets better if you talk about them." Looking up, he watched as his girlfriend reached forward and grasped his hand. "I never made an effort to know your brother, all I saw was a cop with a stick up his ass—"

"And—" Eugene interrupted, but trailing off when he realized he cut Fetch off. "A-And I never got to know him at all. I mean he-he was your brother, but I didn't get to know him other then from what I saw of him back in my lair in Seattle. I'd... like to know him a bit more to understand how you're feeling."

They were both looking at him, both wanting to genuinely help and comfort him because they were his friends and they cared about him. But as Delsin opened his mouth to speak he realized that he could, talking about Reggie —even the good memories— _hurt_ , it was a deep, physically and emotional ache in his chest, hell saying Reggie's name hurt. He knew they wanted to help

But he just couldn't do it.

Casting his eyes downward, he bowed his head, feeling ashamed that he was making them worry more. "I'm sorry, guys. But I— I can't. It just... hurts too much." The rest of breakfast was spent in silence, Betty's arms wrapped around him and his friends presence barely holding him together, the food was left forgotten.

•

•

•

After breakfast was cleared, Delsin went back up to bed. He just didn't feel like... well didn't feel like doing anything. Which has been happening a lot as of late. Betty, his friends and the rest of the tribe were all worried, he could tell. The Delsin they were around now was different then the Delsin they saw the first couple of days he came back from his big fight with Augustine. That Delsin had heal his tribe like he'd promised, had smile and laughed genuinely when everyone was fine, had made that memorial for Reggie.

But it was like someone being hyped on too much candy, caused on the Wednesday of that week Delsin just— crashed. The full weight of what happened to Reggie, the full realization that his brother truly and utterly gone must have finally caught up with him and he couldn't handle that.

The nightmares only made things worse.

Delsin didn't even know why he bother to sleep at all when he knew what was going to happened. There were times where he just couldn't help it. Either he'd pass out or Fetch would knock him out. But then he always woke up the same way, his hand outstretched, screaming for his brother.

Delsin slept for an hour before Betty, physically —and so _goddamn_ abrupt that he fell out of bed— forced herself into his room, dragging him up on his feet and pushed him into the sunlight outside. Telling him that he "Wasn't allowed back inside until he had at least three hours worth of fresh air and done something productive." Apparently, she finally had had enough of him laying around lately.

He blinked several times at the slight change of lightly and made his way down the steps, walking was something productive right?

So walking was exactly what he did. He walked to the river, he walked to the high school he attended, to walked to the river, into the woods and he walked to the small playground where he watched the kids from his neighborhood run around and chase each other. The kids, who saw him immediately, ran to him and begged Delsin to play with them, pulling at his arms.

They were so happy to see him, the excitement clear as day on their faces, how could say no to that? He gave them piggybacks rides, showed them a _very_ down graded version of his powers, and even told them stories about his time in Seattle and his defeat of Augustine, though he made sure to leave out all the scary parts and swear words.

They cheered for him, yelling how amazing he was, one little girl— Laura, who he's known and babysat for years, even told him that Sheriff Reggie would be proud of him, and his memorial was very pretty. Delsin had to bite his lip to keep from crying as he hugged the little girl out right. Because they all knew what happened to Reggie and they all knew Delsin was having a hard time, even the kids knew. Seconds later, Delsin found himself in a group hug by the rest of the children.

As the three hours finally past he waved goodbye to the kids and started to make his way back home. Thinking about what Laura had said about his memorial Delsin decided to go take one more look at it.

And he was appalled at what he saw.

_What the hell!?_

He watched as three workers were taking down the billboard, only to be putting another one in its place. Suddenly Delsin was angry. " _Hey_!" He shouted running forward and using his Smoke powers to get on the roof of the fish cannery. "What the hell are you guys doing!?" How dare they take something down, something that was the only thing keeping Reggie's memory alive, how dare they!

The workers, who happened to be Akomish, were unafraid of his angry outburst, in fact they seemed happy about it. One of them even said, "There's the Delsin who know and love! It's nice to see another emotion outta you other then just sadness, kid!" The others nodded in agreement and that really didn't help Delsin's annoyance.

Another worker, Virgil who happened to be the father of Laura, patted him on the shoulder. "Simmer down there, firecracker. We were ordered by our boss to take this down a few hours ago. Some guy called it in."

Delsin glared, still clearly unhappy. "By who?" He asked, trying not to sound demanding. For he was going to find this guy and kick the crap outta him for messing with his brother's memorial.

Virgil shrugged, "Some anonymous person."

Clinching his fists together because _damn_ , that could be anybody. Without so much as a name Delsin would be able to find the caller. He didn't stay to see them take the rest of the billboard down, it hurt too much. He wondered aimlessly back home, until he got an idea. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, intending to call Eugene but noticed that he had three missed calls from the teen already, he quickly dialed Eugene's number.

He barely got a word in before Eugene voice practically yelled at him over the other end. _"Delsin!"_

He winced, "Hey Eugene, sorry for not answering early but I need a favor from you—"

 _"Delsin, shut up about the billboard and get your ass back here!"_ Eugene sound both frantic and excited at the exact same time.

The sentence surprised him, it made him paused in his steps. "Wait, you already know about it?"

_"Yes! Of course I do, but that doesn't matter right now!"_

The anger boiled up in Delsin once again. "Doesn't matter!? Of course it matter, Eugene—"

There was rustling on the other end, _"_ _ **Smokes!**_ _"_ Fetch shouted, it was so abrupt, loud that Delsin froze. _"Get your ass back here_ _ **now**_ _, there's something you need to see."_ That was Fetch's commanding voice, he knew better then to cross her when she sounded like that.

"Yes, ma'ma." He stated, with a nod of his head. The call ended there and Delsin was part confused as to what exactly was going on and part upset that he was being kept out of something that was obviously important, picking up the pace, he used his Neon to get back home quicker.

"Alright!" He called out, jogging up the steps, grasping the handle of the door knob, turning it. "Would anyone care to explain what the hell is—" Delsin paused then, his heart nearly stopped in his chest. "...going on." He finished with a gasp, for when he opened the door, he was face to face with his brother. But that wasn't possible, his brother was dead, plain and simple. So then why was he standing here, smiling at him.

Was he hallucinating?

Had lack of sleep finally caused him to see things that weren't there?

That must be it.

"Re-Reggie...?"

"Delsin..." Reggie said, the smile in his face blinding, nearly causing Delsin's heart to cease beating. "Hey, little brother." He looked to Betty, to try and see if she was seeing the same thing he was, she was smiling, tears in her eyes. And Delsin felt his hands shake, because if Betty was this happy then the person in front of him must be real. But how? He _watched_ Reggie fall, he _**screamed**_ for him— reaching out to try and save his big brother from plummeting.

But had he been wrong all along? Had his brother _still_ been alive down in Purgut Sound like he thought way back when he nearly drowned just to get to him— in a desperate attempt to save him from the loss he felt? Had Delsin actually left him there afterwards? Abandoned him for weeks only for him to turn up now?

And the younger Rowe felt like he couldn't breathe when that thought crossed his mind. He physically couldn't get any air into his lungs and he choked, his knees quivered as he felt his legs give out, his vision darken and his mind went blank.

 _The ground underneath him broke and he was dangling over the edge of the concrete structure that Augustine had built, frantically trying to pull himself up along with his brother because he couldn't lose Reggie too, he_ _**couldn't** _ _._

_"I love you, bro."_

_Then he was screaming, a earth shattering roar erupted from his throats as he took out his heartache on Augustine in a fit of overwhelming rage._

_Reggie_

_Reggie..._

_WHY!?_

"—sin! Delsin!"

He awoke with a jerk, sitting up immediately, as a choked wail tore passed his lips as he felt tears in his eyes, his heart hammering against his chest.

"Hey Delsin, you alright?" A familiar voice filled Delsin's ears and he stiffened as he looked up a saw Reggie's face looking at him with such concern. No... he had— He had to be dreaming. This was just another nightmare, right? Just another cruel joke his mind was playing in him to deepen his guilt that he already felt so strongly. There was just no possible way that—

Delsin's his world shook when he felt Reggie place his hands on his shoulders, feeling the solidarity of those hands as they grounded him to reality. "Hey, you with me, brother?"

The tears came then, fast and so abrupt it left Delsin reeling. His heart ached at the possibly that this was real, his breathe hitching in his throat as he reach forward and grasped at Reggie's coat, bowing his head in joy and sadness when he found that it was real his like the rest of him. " _Re-Reggie..._ "

Immediately, Delsin felt those familiar arms encase him in warmth. "Aw, little bro..." He heard Reggie whisper against his ear as he drew him closer, rubbing his back and stroking his hair. "You're alright, Del. I'm here."

Another choked wail tore from his throats and Delsin returned the embrace, tight and fiercely, gripping the back of Reggie's coat as he cried, sobbed, his entire body trembling violently. "Re-Reggie— I thought you were dead!" He sobbed, burying his face into the croak of his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, if I had just listened—"

" _Hey_." Reggie said soothingly as he parted just enough to look him in the eyes. "None of that, Del. I don't blame you for what happened." The forgiveness in his brother's eyes shined through, clear as day.

Delsin launched himself back into the comfort of his big brothers arms, because of course Reggie wouldn't blame him for what happened, that's just who Reggie was. "You— You were _gone_ , Reggie! I **_watched_** you fall and then I almost killed Hank because he fucking sold us out! And I didn't know how to deal with it all!" The anger he felt towards Hank back then almost made him into a killer, but he knew that that was the last thing Reggie would have want him to become.

"I missed you so much, _ciye_!" Delsin never was into the Akomish customs, ironically even though he and Reggie were part of the tribe. He was all for looking out for one another and the family aspect of their tribe, but other then that it just never was his style to act like them— but that didn't mean there weren't moments in his life where his Akomish nature would shine through the cracks, the translation for brother in their native tongue, always sounded alright to him. But this happened only where he was babbling and inconsolable.

Which made sense now.

"Hey, _shh_. Its alright, little brother." He felt his big brother turn to the side and lay them both back on the bed, making sure to not break contact with Delsin for even a second. "I'm fine, I'm right here." And Delsin clung to his side, feeling only slightly embarrassed because he was certainly not a fucking kid anymore but right now he really couldn't bring himself to care as he proceeded to bury his face in Reggie's chest and continued to cry like he did back when they first lost their parents. "I've got you. And I'm not going anywhere, Del."

"I missed you, man." Delsin whimpered grasping Reggie's leather jacket as if it were a life line. His body quivering and his heart aching. "I took you for granted, over and over again, I'm so sorry. I love you, Reggie." These words were 100% true and from his heart. The younger Rowe felt his brother tighten the hug and Reggie, placed a soft, chaste kiss on the top of his head now they both were in the nostalgic space of being children again.

"I know." Reggie said quietly as quiet, equally as emotionally unstable. "I love you too, Delsin. Always have."

It wasn't long after before Delsin felt the pull of sleep calling him, it seemed to grasp him by the ankles and was insistent on pulling him to dreamland, getting so overwhelmingly emotional always did take a tole on him. But he didn't want to go to sleep, he's had two weeks of none stop nightmares, he didn't want to have anymore, he was tired. "Reggie..." He shifted slightly and tried to stay awake, but Reggie seemed to sense this and pulled him closer, cradling the back of his head and gently patted his back.

"It's alright, Delsin. Go to sleep, baby brother." Reggie's voice soothed his rapid breathing. "I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise."

And that's all it took before Delsin relaxed and fell asleep. Feeling confident that even if he had nightmares that woke him up with a silent scream on his lips and his heart aching that Reggie would be there to chase them away, just like he always did. Because Reggie was his big brother, he was the best in the world, and Delsin was _**never**_ going to take him for granted ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the reunion, I've been waiting to write this ever since i first started this story. Betty is a comforting, helpful grandma/guardian, Fetch is a happy understanding girlfriend, Eugene is awkward nerd that just wants his only guy friend to be okay. Delsin is a sad little Conduit that and Reggie is as supportive, affectionate and loving as he always is towards his little brother. 
> 
> I always thought that was so amazing, that even when they argued, you could tell that Delsin depended on Reggie a lot, he says so in the game "Reg? Reg, I really need you!" and "Reggie, man. I need you!" Delsin may have been in his brother's shadow and was possibly jealous of his success but truly that didn't matter to him because there is no one more important in his life other then his big brother.
> 
> The finale chapter is will be in Reggie's POV, and there will be more hugs, comfort and support in that one.
> 
> A penny for your thoughts? Please, leave it in a comment, tell me what you liked and I'll see you all soon.


End file.
